compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
La Brhea
is the Tarred and Feathered Complien. It belongs to the Toxic and Air Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance La Brhea is a Complien resembling a large, long-necked bird with round, yellow eyes surrounded by black circles, a hook-shaped, yellow beak, a long, pink neck with hairlike protrusions emerging from it, two wings, a black body, and a tail consisting of many white feathers. Its legs are long and yellow, and its head and body are both coated with a thick tar with many white feathers ruffled out from the sides. Males have a wattle formed from dripping tar on one side of their beak. Information La Brheas are not flightless, though they have difficulty flying due to the thick coat of tar that covers their wings. Whenever they start flying, they usually need to flap tar off of their wings before getting a good start, and even then, their weight usually only permits them to fly for short periods of time. That being said, a flying La Brhea can be something to look out for, as occasionally the tar and feathers that stick to their wings will fly off and fall on others below. The tar is known to be mildly toxic, but aside from that, it's just sort of humiliating, and also really hard to wash off. For a few centuries, tar falling off of a La Brhea onto an unknowing Complinoid was a foundational part of slapstick humor in Western Complanet. While their bodies appear to secret some level of tar naturally, they usually get more onto their bodies by bathing in tar pits for brief periods of time. The tar serves as a La Brhea's main form of offense, as they will coat their opponents in it to either poison them or at the very least reduce their movement speed. La Brheas are then usually able to attack from a distance with their long necks and legs. While not great at flying, La Brheas are still known to be agile runners, and can move great distances with little effort. Aside from offense, however, the tar also traps small insectoid Compliens, a La Brhea's favorite prey. Habitat Large tar pits in Nagthoto, Eflistan, and Gaiuso seem to double as the nests of La Brheas that live nearby. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name La Brhea is derived from the La Brea Tar Pits near Los Angeles, California, and the rhea family of birds. Design La Brhea is inspired by various long-necked birds, such as ostriches, emus, and rheas. The wattle is inspired by roosters. The base concept is inspired by people being "tarred and feathered," a common form of humiliation or torture prior to the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. Trivia *The name was actually chosen fairly late in its development. CompliensCreator00 didn't actually know about the rhea family of birds when she designed it, but the name was a perfect fit. Gallery La Brhea Rough Sketch.jpg|Rough sketch of La Brhea Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Toxic Element Category:Air Element Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Bird Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:Tar Pit Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Insectivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Utility Compliens